


Mother knows best

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mental Instability, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lei gli mancava, gli mancava terribilmente.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates





	Mother knows best

Lei gli mancava, gli mancava terribilmente.

Norman non sapeva da quando fossero cominciati quei black out, o meglio da quando era riuscito a capire che stava per averne uno. Prima di allora semplicemente non si accorgeva, un minuto si trovava in un posto e un minuto dopo in un altro, con sua madre che lo scuoteva preoccupata.

Sua madre, aveva deciso quella pantomima per lei, per proteggerla e lei aveva accettato dimostrandogli che tra lui e Romero avrebbe sempre scelto lui. Sposarsi era stata una follia ma per fortuna Mother era riuscita a sistemare tutto e ora sarebbero stati sempre insieme, solamente loro due, non avevano bisogno di altro. Era cosciente che dover restare a casa tutto il giorno stava facendo innervosire Norma ma non c’era altra soluzione, e se qualcuno l’avesse riconosciuta?

Era perfettamente in grado di occuparsi del motel, grazie agli insegnamenti di Mother, e avrebbe fatto in modo che tutto andasse per il verso giusto, non c’era motivo di temere alcunché, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio; Romero era in carcere e Dylan lontano, gli unici che potevano ostacolare lui e Mother erano lontani.

Osservò un’ultima volta l’immagine di lei allo specchio, sua madre era sempre stata una donna elegante, un vero peccato che nessun uomo fosse mai stato degno di lei, almeno finché non era nato lui. Loro due erano fatti per stare insieme, erano anime gemelle, avevano un legame che andava oltre la parentela ma che il mondo ancora non era in grado di capire, lui stesso all’inizio aveva avuto dei dubbi sulla vera natura del loro amore.

Norma Bates lo amava, Norma Bates si sarebbe presa cura di lui, Norma Bates lo stava proteggendo e lo avrebbe sempre aiutato, anche se a volte sua madre era troppo bacchettona ma voleva solamente il suo bene, come era accaduto con Bradley, quella patetica sgualdrinella di cui Mother si era occupata così bene. Comprendeva benissimo il motivo, ossia mantenere decorosa la reputazione del motel ma stava cominciando a divenire difficile occuparsi delle conseguenze, non sapeva più dove … sistemarli.

I loro nemici erano ormai un lontano ricordo, erano al sicuro ed erano insieme, tutto sarebbe andato bene anche questa volta si disse Norman con un sorriso, Mother sapeva sempre cosa fare.

<< Mi occuperò io di pulire ma tu devi pensare al resto >> gli sussurrò Mother prima di sfiorargli la spalla con un gesto intimo che lo fece rabbrividire, era una promessa per quello che sarebbe avvenuto al suo ritorno.

<< Come sempre Mother, mi occuperò io di tutto >> rispose prima di salutarla con un bacio. Uscì di casa solamente dopo aver lavato il coltello e si diresse veloce alla macchina, Mother era sempre impeccabile nel vestire.

Un abito celeste apparisce ma adeguato alla notte, i capelli sistemati meglio che poteva, le scarpe del colore giusto e la borsetta dove sistemare il coltello. Era opportuno che Mother lo seguisse, per controllare che tutto andasse bene, Mother sapeva occuparsi di lui, lei era il suo piccolo segreto, come un alter ego pensò Norman prima di osservarsi nello specchietto retrovisore, per un istante ebbe la sensazione che fosse tutto sbagliato, di indossare gli abiti di Mother per convincersi che lei fosse ancora viva ma per fortuna fu un attimo. Mother infatti era accanto a lui, come sempre. Pronta ad aiutarlo quando avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei, senza giudicare i suoi sentimenti, Mother lo aveva aiutato a vivere quell’amore proibito senza preoccuparsi di cosa potesse pensare il mondo esterno, loro due non avevano bisogno del mondo esterno ma solamente della presenza dell’altro al proprio fianco.

Fermò la macchina e aiutò Mother a scendere, ora veniva la parte più difficile ma per fortuna aveva tutta la notte ed essendo bassa stagione non ci sarebbero stati clienti impazienti quella mattina, poteva permettersi di dormire un po’ di più. Dormire tra le braccia di Mother, dormire con Mother, non chiedeva altro e non desiderava altro, solamente lui e Mother insieme per tutta l’eternità, quale perfezione sarebbe stata poter stare per sempre insieme.

Quando tornò a casa per fortuna era ancora notte, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

<< È andato tutto bene Mother, come sempre sai dare ottimi consigli >> dichiarò mentre si liberava della parrucca e dell’abito, era sicuro di aver avuto un altro blackout anche se non capiva perché avesse addosso gli abiti di sua madre.

<< Sono fiera di te Norman, veramente fiera >> rispose Mother prima di baciarlo dolcemente sulla bocca come nessuna madre avrebbe mai fatto. Tutto stava andando per il meglio, insieme lui e Mother avrebbero superato ogni cosa.


End file.
